As scientists discover the mechanics of genetic processes, our understanding of the sources of diseases increases. The benefits of understanding genetic dynamics and proteomics regulatory processes assists in development of a new generation of medical devices able to diagnose, regulate, manage and cure complex diseases. The potential exists to develop personalized drug therapies to target specific genetic pathologies.
Regarding diagnostic systems, MEMS is an umbrella for a class of new medical devices able to identify genetic mutations and proteomic dysfunctions. While largely external in vitro devices, DNA microarrays, RNA microarrays and protein microarrays provide feedback to identify an individual's genetic information. Protein microarrays use antibodies to assess protein functional responses. In addition, whole cell assays test cells with analytes to assess specific responses to chemical inputs. Multi-phenotype cellular arrays are used for bio-sensing of specific inputs in order to study cell functions.
Though DNA, RNA, protein and whole cell arrays have developed separately, a new generation of lab on chip (LOC) and micro-total analysis systems (μTAS) technologies have emerged as well that integrate several functions in a single device. These multi-purpose arrays provide clinical diagnostic data to practitioners.
In addition to these external devices, the evolution of radiological diagnostic tools has provided a revolution to analytical practitioners. In particular, the use of CT, PET and MRI technologies provides detailed data on specific disease progression. In addition to these external radiological diagnostic technologies, the internal sensing “pill” camera records and transmits digital images to substitute for the surgical intervention of exploratory surgery. Finally, the use of implanted sensors assists in the regulation of simple deterministic expert systems.
The convergence of nanotechnology with biology has produced “bionano” devices. In the main, the use of nanotechnology is limited to particles that are targeted to specific tissue in order to identify pathology and, when combined with directed radiation, provide a therapeutic alternative. The advent of self-assembled peptide nano-biomaterials provides interesting opportunities for diagnostics and therapeutics. The use of nano-scale devices, in which collective behaviors are controlled for therapeutic as well as diagnostic modes, provides an advancement of the bionano field.
Regarding therapeutic medical devices and systems, the field has evolved from the development of the hearing aid and the cardiac pace maker. For instance, the implantable brain pacemaker has been developed to regulate epileptic energy pulses and blood glucose monitoring is regulated with an insulin pump. Moreover, implantable pain management devices are used to control chronic pain. Microfluidic devices to target drug delivery, primarily using a deterministic expert system control model, have also been developed. All of these devices are simple single-function mechanisms targeted to a specific disease or disorder.
An emerging scientific field is providing a new set of technologies from bio-inspired computing. Complexity science deals with self-organizing systems that learn in indeterministic environments. The inspiration from the autonomic nervous system and the human immune system provide computing systems that emulate these complex biological processes. Autonomic computing self-diagnoses, self-heals and self-regulates distributed networks. The human immune system provides inspiration for immunocomputing models that emulate protein regulatory network behaviors in order to solve complex optimization problems. Swarm intelligence metaheuristics provides solutions to optimization problems as well. For instance, the ant colony optimization (ACO) metaheuristic provides a model to solve network computing problems. These models share the ability to develop solutions to problems in self-organizing systems, including plasticity behaviors, in indeterministic environments. In effect, these complex computing and control systems learn. So far, these complex computing models have not been applied to medical devices.
The ability to use genetic and proteomic information to solve complex pathologies provides a new generation of opportunities to build medical devices that are customized to each individual's specific disease(s). Our understanding of cancer, for instance, as the combination of multiple genetic mutations, suggests that each disease type is classed into a typology that can be solved with specific targeted therapies. Given this new knowledge, it is logical to build medical devices that are personalized to specific diseases of each individual. In particular, the use of medical devices focused on solving problems involving pathologies associated with cardiovascular, neurological, immunological and endocrinological systems, and with cancer, is a next step.
Each of the prior medical devices has limitations. For the most part, none of the implantable medical devices are “intelligent”. Rather, they are simple deterministic systems. They are also single function devices focused on a specific narrow medical problem. Because they are merely deterministic expert systems, they do not combine diagnostic and therapeutic functionality. In the diagnostic mode, they do not provide sophisticated modeling functions. Further, prior MDs are not networked since they typically involve a single device performing a single function. Finally, these devices are not useful in personalized medicine, which require complex analysis and targeting of individual therapies to unique problem sets.
What is needed? We need active intelligent medical devices that are able to work with other medical devices to solve multiple medical problems. We need complex medical devices that are capable of integrating diagnostics and therapeutics in order to maximize efficiency, to promote early detection and treatment and to modify functionality with feedback mechanisms to solve complex biological optimization problems in biological regulatory networks. The present system develops an intelligent multifunctional medical device system.